Green Piece
Green Piece is the seventeenth episode in season five of . Synopsis An environmental terrorist group bombs the home of an electronics recycler, and his daughter is killed--but the daughter is part of the terrorist group. Meanwhile, Danny considers proposing to Lindsay again. Plot Adam is enjoying playing goalie in a street hockey game with his friends when he suddenly finds himself caught in the blast when a van explodes, destroying a house. Though disoriented by the explosion, Adam hears a man calling for help and pulls him out of the debris. The police, along with Mac and Hawkes, and the EMTs arrive. The man Adam rescued identifies himself as Felix Redman and tells Hawkes he was alone in the house--his wife was visiting her parents. FBI Agent Frank Richardson offers his help to Flack, who has his officers canvas the area while the CSIs start in on the wreckage of the house and the van. Mac recovers traces of an explosive called Nitromethane, and he and Stella find the remains of two large metal drums, allowing them to calculate that the bomber used 500 lbs of explosive. Flack learns that Redman owns an electronic recycling company--and hasn't received so much as a parking ticket. While digging through the wreckage of the house, Danny makes a startling discovery: the body of a young woman. Sid confirms that she died from the blast, and Stella brings Redman in to identify her. The man is shocked and horrified to see that she's his daughter, Alison. Stella later tells Mac that Redman assumed his daughter was at school, while the pair wonder if the bomb is the work of a terrorist cell, and if it was intended for another target. Danny is able to trace the van to Classico Rental company, and finds that a man named Michael Elgers rented it last. Elgers has a record for committing hate crimes, so Flack brings him in. Elgers is unabashedly racist, disgusting Flack, but he claims to have no knowledge of the van and when Flack shows him the rental form, he claims the signature isn't his. Stella and Mac go over the van's remains in the lab. Stella discovers a watch used as the trigger, set to detonate at 2PM. Mac notices metal inside the van welded to one side of it, indicating that the blast was directed to exit out of only one side of the van. Mac realizes Felix Redman was indeed the target. Stella visits the shell-shocked man at work, and he tells her he just signed a contract with the city to handle all of Manhattan's electronic waste. Stella wonders if one of his competitors could have set the bomb. Adam returns to work and takes over for Hawkes, who joins the rest of the team in a meeting. Stella and Mac have matched the watch trigger to a bombing at a gas station carried out by a group of environmentalists known as the Purists. Their leader is Theodore Wicks, who goes by Teddy Mayhem, and his second-in-command, Len Burton, was a victim of Michael Elgers. The team puzzles over why Redman was targeted by the group. Mac pays Wicks a visit at the eco-friendly club he owns. Wicks denies knowing Redman but defends his cause--and the possibility of casualties in his attacks. Adam goes over Alison Redman's clothing and finds a picture from Guiyu, China, in her pocket, which he shows to Stella, but no promising leads. Hawkes reassembles the rearview mirror from the van and finds a print that matches Alison Redman on it. Mac studies footage from a Purists' protest and spots Alison among the crowd. Recalling the photo Adam found, Stella looks up Guiyu, China and discovers the city is the "E-waste Capital of China." Lindsay is able to connect Wicks to the bombing when she matches markings on a pipe used in the attack to a vice Wicks purchased. While Mac interrogates Wicks, Stella questions Redman, who was shipping electronic waste to China. Stella tells Redman that the Purists targeted him because of the hazardous--and illegal--exportation of the waste, and that his daughter died trying to save him. A disgusted Mac asks Wicks why he involved Alison by having her rent the van, and Wicks tells him every member of the group played a role. Wicks told Alison her father was the target, but only after he thought it was too late for her to stop the bomb. Mac vows to catch all of Wicks' compatriots. After a heart-to-heart conversation with Mac, Danny drags Lindsay, who is about to return home to Montana to visit her family, to the courthouse on a pretense and brings up marriage again. After telling her that they "make sense," he's able to persuade her to take the next step with him, and the two marry in front of Mac and Stella. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Grant Alan as Player #1 * Robert Gant as Felix Redman * Asia Demarcos as EMS Officer * Sarah Butler as Alison Redman * Matt McTighe as Michael Elgers * John Sloan as Teddy Mayhem/Theodore Wicks * Dinora Walcott as Clerk * Mark Engelhardt as FBI Agent Richardson See Also